Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2013
12:19 o.o 04:16 utter :o 04:16 are you there ? 04:27 yo? 04:28 i just got back xd 04:28 TELL ME 04:28 from the employer meeting 04:28 gulp xd 04:28 the place was quite easy to find, actually. 04:28 awwww 04:28 it was on the 22nd floor, but i asked the security guard as i went in just to make sure. 04:28 xd 04:28 went up, and it was like dead silent on the floor. 04:28 so quiet :o 04:29 :o 04:29 the door was closed, so i spent a few minutes checking myself in the mirror and trying to take deep breaths xd 04:30 xd 04:30 then, i turned the door handle, and saw through the sliver of the crack people sitting in the room. i was kind of alarmed thinking, uh, are they in a meeting or something I am about to interrupt? so i released the door handle and backed away. then the employer opens the door and sees me. xd 04:30 it was the guy i was supposed to meet. 04:31 i shook hands with him, but was a bit uncomfortable that walking right in, it wasn't some receptionist area with someone sitting at the desk or what not. it was actually several cubicle compartments pushed together. it wasn't the kind of cubicles with high privacy walls, either, so i could see everyone. 04:31 oh wow 04:32 then he led me to his office, and i got a shock seeing three little kids mill around inside. i didn't ask, but i assume they were his grandkids because he told them to go outside lol. 04:32 we spoke for approximately 4-5 minutes. it went by fast. 04:33 awww 04:33 he asked for some basic info about where i went to school. unfortunately, my resume was only in USB form xd so he asked me to email it to him. 04:34 he gave me background about the kind of person they are looking to replace for the job since they have a person worked with them for 20 years that is retiring. 04:34 oh wow 04:34 i started to feel worried when he asked me if i have any background in studying accounting. :/ 04:35 i said no, but that i learned the general idea of bookkeeping while in school. 04:35 he also talked about passing my resume to doctor offices he knows around manhattan or brooklyn. 04:36 awesome! 04:36 sounds like it went well 04:37 i guess. 04:37 still feel worried about the fact i have no experience in accounting/bookkeeping. 04:37 pffft 04:37 i mean, that's serious. he's seriously looking to replace someone who worked for him for 20 years, and i doubt he'll want to train a newbie to do it if he can find a person who already has the skills... 04:38 i think he was looking for someone experienced in the field. 04:38 well, even if you don't get it, it's good practice 04:38 yea. 04:38 he was nice. 04:38 xd 04:38 good 04:38 xd 04:40 whoops xd 04:40 so what's up with you? 04:40 nothin 04:40 it's burning hot outside 04:40 jst sitting around 04:40 is it? 04:40 ew 04:40 i'm glad i made it home in time before it started getting really crazy lol 04:40 xd 04:42 xd 04:43 ugh, i know it's bad to chew ice, but i can't help it 04:43 it is? 04:44 i've heard it's bad for teeth xd 04:45 eh 04:45 xd 04:48 why do so many bald guys grow goatees? 04:49 o.o 04:50 that looks awkward. 04:50 they're always really thick too 04:50 i think it looks weird 04:50 like you're trying to say, "I CAN grow hair, see? Bald by choice!" 04:53 xd 04:53 just weird. 04:56 yup 04:57 o.o 04:57 two utters 04:58 :P 05:03 omg 05:04 :D 05:04 huh? o.o 05:04 https://www.aircurler.com/ 05:04 i just saw a commerical for that 05:05 omg 05:05 i'd want that too 05:05 xd 05:07 omg Toy Story 2 05:07 o.o 05:07 i never even saw the second one xd 05:07 WHAT 05:07 how could you 05:08 xd 05:11 ugh, so many M articles 05:12 yep 05:12 ;( 05:12 utter is working hard xd 05:12 oh ew 05:12 ? 05:12 a kidz bop commerical 05:12 eww 05:12 omg i remember those! 05:12 xd 05:12 they were singing Suit and Tie 05:13 they song horrible, HORRIBLE covers of songs. 05:13 and 22 05:13 o.O 05:13 why are some kids singing these songs 05:13 rofl 05:13 i don't know. 05:13 "As long as I have my suit and tie, Imma leave em on the floor tonight" 05:13 WOAH 05:13 WOAH 05:14 woah 05:14 omg 05:14 this commerical is awful 05:14 it's some kind of stuffed animal that will hold heat or cold 05:14 wtf lol 05:14 but to do that, you need to put it in the microwave or the freezer 05:14 kids should not be singing those lyrics o.o 05:15 i see that kid rapper on youtube ... his name is matty or something. he actually covered Flo-rida's "Whistle". :s 05:15 like, ew. 05:15 uh hwat 05:15 i don't need to hear references of oral sex, lol. 05:15 nope 05:15 yea. (unamused) 05:16 i admit that song is catchy, but you know what they say. sex sells. 05:16 yup 05:16 the lyrics make me uncomfortable 05:16 some people who covered it changed the song's meaning of "whistle" to mean "lips", and they would sing "kiss my whistle" lol to mean "kiss my lips" 05:17 xd 05:18 xd 05:19 tell me ... is rap music really just lyrics about "going from poor to rich, bitches and hoes?" xd 05:19 that's how my brother phrased it when we were in PA and my cousin was listening to one of drake's songs while singing outloud 05:20 not all of it 05:21 omgggggg 05:21 this coworker of Ed's... she's married... but she's got a thing with their boss... I guess Ed knows about it...like, the ONLY one who does, so she calls him all the time to vent about it 05:21 it's weird 05:22 my dad is being annoying again. 05:22 aw 05:22 god, i hate the interrogation questions he expects me to answer. 05:22 up your ass? 05:22 yup 05:22 he asks me the most bullshit questions. 05:22 my mom does that 05:22 it just him getting up in my shit and asking for all these little details i really dont give a fuck to answer. 05:23 yup 05:23 like, what time did you arrive there? how many people were working there? what did he ask you about? did you say he was going to train you in bookkeeping? 05:23 like, just shut up. 05:23 can't he just ask me, well, how did it go? was it alright? 05:23 why all the million of questions. 05:24 yup 05:24 and his most favorite stupid question is: were there any chinese people there? 05:24 you know what my mom always asks that i hate? She's always asking me what i ate 05:24 like, he actually asks ME that. 05:24 omg, my mom does that too! 05:24 omg my dad too. 05:24 fucking irritating! 05:24 "Were there a lot of white people?" 05:24 why the fuck do you need to know if there's chinese people??? OMG. how does it influence in the slightest? 05:24 of COURSE there were, mom. We're everywhere. 05:25 (cue eye roll) 05:25 it always comes out racist 05:25 i just don't understand why the fuck he needs to ask such a pointless question. 05:25 yup 05:26 like, what the hell do other chinese people being in the same vicinity as me have anything to do with the reason I'm there ? 05:26 why do they wonder this stuff 05:26 just because i'm the same race as someone doesn't mean suddenly i belong in the same category or some secret affiliation with them. 05:27 exactly! 05:27 as if I'm going to be more comfortable with more white people around 05:27 My husband is black. I'll be fine, 05:27 that's why it's so bullshit. from kindergarten, my mom told me, "stick to your own race". like, she had the mentality if i hung around my black classmates, i'd get bullied. fucking stupid. 05:27 lol what? 05:27 yea. 05:28 wow 05:28 she told me that. 05:28 I don't even know that many Chinese people 05:28 you'd be alone around here XD 05:28 that's why my parents came to america with the wrong mindset. they are really close minded in regards to race. 05:28 actually, you might be the only Chinese person I know on a personal level xd 05:28 My mom is too though 05:28 they think it's somehow "safer" to be around your own race rather than be with other race people. 05:29 aw 05:29 but she went to a segregated elementary school 05:29 o.o 05:29 yup 05:30 but you'd think she'd be over the.... distrust of other races 05:30 idk 05:30 are there really no chinese people in ohio? xd 05:30 Oh I'm sure there are 05:30 I just can't think of any that I know 05:30 but it's probably few in number 05:30 I know several Korean and Vietnamese families 05:31 but there's really a lot of Mexican/latino and Somalian people in this area 05:32 i see 05:32 ::Shrug:: I could care less 05:36 omg what a dick 05:36 ? 05:36 he just volunteers me for shit xd 05:38 apparently i'm going to watch our goddaughter today 05:38 and apparently he's gonna drop me off over there 05:38 but did this over the phone without consulting me 05:38 xd 05:40 o.o 05:40 ........... 05:40 yup 05:40 wow. sounds like the kind of shit my dad used to pull on me. 05:40 like, I'm totally cool with it 05:40 but i was sitting RIGHT HERE XD 05:41 omg my dad too 05:41 ridiculous 05:41 he used to agree on the phone to have me babysit my cousin, who is the son of my father's brother. 05:41 and he wouldn't even ask me. 05:42 like, his brother would ask him on the phone if it's ok, and he automatically would be like, yeah it's fine bring him over tomorrow. Then, hangs up, and just tells me out right, you're babysitting tomorrow. 05:42 ugh. 05:43 haha 05:43 terrible 05:45 yep. 05:45 ugh 05:45 i gotta get ready i guess 05:46 for what ? 08:13 Hey 08:13 Staff answered me about the interwiki thing 09:24 test 2013 06 25